From East to West
by xXShadowTheWolfXx
Summary: Two brothers lost to each-other, a world apart and yet closer than either may think suddenly find themselves on opposite sides as wither hits hard and drives desperate wolves to do anything to survive.


**Hey, it's me again, sorry for the long hiatus but I've been busy, I am planning on finishing my stories and I will get straight to work on them, for now here is the first chapter of a story I have been planning for a while, I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Lost**

Our story begins in Jasper park, a land of valleys and mountains, trees and rivers. Two young wolf pups, barely a month old were sat on the rocky eastern shore of the river that separated two great wolf packs, desperately watching, searching, waiting. They were hungry, they were weak and they were cold, but they still had eachother and so long as they had that, they still had hope.

Flashback

A grey furred female wolf followed by two pups made her way down from the eastern pack, towards the river. She had tears in her eyes, but she didn't want either of the pups to see them, so she quickly wiped them away. She was reluctant to do this, but she knew it was the only option. "So why have you brought us down here mum?" One of the pups asked, the female wolf looked at the ground, unsure of how to answer the pup's question. "Listen, mommy has to go for a while okay? I want you to stay right here by the river, I'll come back for you as soon as I can." She replied. The female wolf bent down nuzzled both her pups before looking around quickly as she heard howling, getting up and heading back up the path she had taken the pups down.

Flashback end

That had been three days ago and the pups had been waiting patiently ever since. They still held out hope that their mother would come back for them. Both of the pups were considered oddities in the eastern pack, most of the wolves there had red or brown fur whereas these pups couldn't be more different. One had grey fur whilst the other pup had Black fur on top with light grey fur on his underbelly and patches of light grey fur under his eyes. Other than that, both pups had the same blue eyes, the same kind and playful personality and were it not for the contrasting fur colours, it would be difficult to tell the two apart. It was reaching the end of winter, there was still patches of snow on the ground and there were still pieces of ice in the river, slowly melting and adding their contents to the river that was already gorging itself on the first of the spring thaw. The gray furred pup batted at a patch of ice with his paw whilst the other pup looked on. Suddenly, the grey pup slipped and fell onto the ice, which broke off and started floating into the river. "Humphrey!" The other pup yelled, running along the bank to find some way of rescuing his friend. He found a branch that was stretched across the river and hoped on it to see if he could pull Humphrey up as he passed underneath. Hesitantly, he crawled onto it, the branch shaking and swaying under him, he yelped as he slipped and almost fell in the river, managing to get to his paws. After carefully crawling onto the end of the branch, the pup reached down to get ready to grab Humphrey, however, the branch snapped and the pup fell into the icy cold water where he was sucked down by the current to Humphrey's horror. The black furred pup hit the bottom of the river, the hard impact knocking all the air from his lungs, out of desperation he tried to breath, but instead water rushed into his lungs, he was panicking, drowning. After what seemed like hours, the black furred pup found himself being dragged from the water by a pair of powerful jaws. Whoever had saved him gently placed him down on the bank as he coughed up a load of water and took several big lung-fulls of air, he was freezing cold and soaking wet. Through his blurred vision, the pup could make out the form of a wolf who was as white as a ghost standing there with a concerned look on their face, before his vision faded completely. The wolf had saved him curled up around him, sharing their body heat with the shivering pup. "Don't die on me little one. Don't you dare die on me."

Humphrey meanwhile was still stuck on the ice, he was terrified, afterall, he had seen his brother supposedly drown right in front of him. "Help!" he called out, hoping someone nearby would come to his aid. Luckily for Humphrey, an adult grey wolf with yellow eyes and a black mane of the Western pack was nearby, he had heard the cries for help and ran over to where it was coming from, upon finding the pup in the middle of the river, he quickly jumped in and swam up to the floating piece of ice. Grabbing the pup off the ice he swam back to shore. "Please, you have to help my brother, he fell in!" Humphrey begged. The adult wolf placed down the young pup before racing back to the river. Knowing that a pup's life could be on the line, the adult wolf hurriedly jumped into the river and began searching around, however, he found nothing, he became increasingly worried as he was aware that the river's depth and strong current whilst not affecting him would suck a smaller pup down and every second wasted would bring the pup closer to death, He continued searching, yet found no trace of another pup. After several minutes and still no trace, his mind reached the only possible conclusion. With a heavy heart he stepped out of the river and headed back up to the other pup, unsure of how to break it to him. The pup sat there looking at him expectantly, but when he saw that he was empty pawed, the pup's ears fell, the wolf simply looked at the pup and shook his head, he couldn't bring himself to say the words. He simply sat down next to the young pup, comforting him as tears streamed down the young pup's face.

After a while, the western wolf picked the young pup up by the scruff of the neck, he knew remaining out here was dangerous, he had to take the pup back to the safety of the pack and there they could figure out what to do with him. After a while he reached the pack leader's den, he could hear Winston and Eve, the pack leaders inside along witth their daughters, Kate and Lilly. Carefully the wolf placed the pup on the floor and got Winston's attention. "Ah, hello Hutch, what brings you here?" Winston asked. "Sir, I found a pup in trouble down by the river, he claims his brother fell in, but I could find no sign of him. I rescued the pup and brought him here." Hutch replied. It was then that Winston noticed Humphrey. "Come here little one, don't be afraid. What were you doing out there with your brother?" Winston asked gently. "Our mother told us that she had to leave for a while, but that she would be right back, after a couple of days, she still wasn't back. I was playing around by the river when I fell onto some ice, my brother tried to rescue me, but he fell in." Humphrey replied, tears again forming in his eyes as he recalled what had happened. "Poor thing, you look half starved, come here and drink your fill, it's alright, I won't bite." Eve called. Humphrey was hesitant until Winston gently nudged him forward. "Mum, who is that? Can we keep him?" Kate asked. "His name's Humphrey and no we cannot keep him, we have our paws full with you two." Winston replied. "So, what are we going to do with him? Who's going to look after him?" Eve asked."There's a couple of Omegas who want a pup of their own, perhaps now they can have one." Winston replied thoughtfully.

"We're lacking food as it is! we don't need any more mouths to feed! You should have left that fur-ball where you found it!" A grey furred Beta argued. "What? And leave this pup out there to drown, starve or freeze to death?" a white furred female shot back. "He would have more chance down there than starving and freezing up here!" Another wolf butted in. The Gathering fell silent as the largest wolf who had up until that point been watching from the side, stood up and advanced toward the centre. "ENOUGH! I EXPECTED BETTER FROM MY PACK! You would all rather that we leave this pup out in the snow to die? If no one wants this pup then we'll take him in, it is my responsibility!" The wolf said. Carefully he picked up the still unconscious pup led at the paws of the white-furred female from earlier and carried him towards the main den, a cave in the side of the snow covered slope that gave at least some shelter from the weather outside.

Inside the cave was his mate Luna, a kind white-furred wolf who he knew wouldn't have stood for the poor pup being left to its fate. "Come and help me, one of our wolves found this injured pup down by the river, he is sick and doesn't look to have had nourishment for a few days." The wolf called. Luna quickly ran to her mate and carefully took the pup from him, before placing it down and lying next to it. She licked it to try and get it to wake up and she was rewarded with a groan and a small cough before the pup opened its' eyes. "What? Where am I?" The pup asked, looking around. "Don't worry, you are safe. We rescued you." Luna assured. "What about my brother? Where is he?" The pup asked. "I'm sorry, our pack member who found you never said anything about another pup. Do you have a name?" Luna replied. "D...Decca..." He replied nervously. "It's okay Decca. You're safe now, I'm sure your brother is safe, come and drink." Luna replied was nervous at first, but hunger drove him forward and soon he was suckling from Luna who nuzzled him lovingly until he had drank his fill.


End file.
